Slave
by Sonic Remix
Summary: COMPLETE Shadow x Sonic, PWP, One Shot, AU Prince Sonic takes a day to escape palace life, only to face a VERY close encounter with his old friend Shadow.


"Slave"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica © and ™ SEGA - Sonic Team

Author's Note: I'm BAAAAACK

Shadow: OMG, I thought you were busy working on YGOX

Sonic Remix: I AM. But since we already got that done, I can post some extra stuff between chapters.

Sonic: OMG, you're gonna torture us aren't you?

Sonic Remix: Not this time, this one's a one shot, nice and simple.

-------------------------------------------

Sonic was wandering down the forest path alone, having wished to escape his royal duties at the palace for a while. It was a time of peace, but also a time where slavery was a major problem in the kingdom. And in the midst of it all, Sonic just wanted to escape the chaos for a while. Finding a quiet clearing up ahead the young hedgehog smiled to himself before finding a place to curl up and rest there. There was a noise, before an old 'friend' he hadn't seen in a while approached him. Shadow wasn't exactly the most liked person in the kingdom. He's been known to be vilent and can kill without a second thought. But Sonic knew why, after the way Shadow's been treated. And Sonic's been the only one that's actually made friends with the black double.

"Shadow? what are you doing here?" Emerald eyes blinked as he sat up.

"Wandering. Actually I been watching you for a while since you entered for the forest." He went and sat next to him.

One black tipped ear lifted slightly. "Really?"

He nodded. "Escaping the dull palace life for a while?"

A faint smile showed on his face before nodding. "Yeah... It was driving me crazy."

He nodded. "I could tell by the way you walk. Your body seems to speak a language of its own."

One eyebrow raised slightly now. "If thats so then what was my body saying?"

He smiled and layed a gloved hand upon his chest. "It says that you been undergoing some kind of training. Something very far from what you would learn living in a palace as a prince."

Confusion showed on his face. "What do you mean by that Shadow?"

"The way it moves and flows. The way each muscle stretches and contracts. The fluid movement of your very walk speaks to me." He layed his head against Sonic's chest. "Your skin is very soft, and your heart beats very fast now."

The blue hedgehog was becoming uncomfortable at the close contact and moved away.

He looked back up at him with the haunting, hynotising eyes, but before Sonic could comletely pull away, Shadow grasped Sonic's gloved hand, looking at it and inspecting it as his fingers stroke across it. "You shouldn't have to deny yourself of anything your body needs."

Weakly he tried to tug his hand free. "Let me go, Shadow."

He started to push Sonic's hand back to himself, but after he had a firm hold of it, the other hand grasped the end of his glove, pulling it off. On the back of a hand was a tatoo...a mark of the Slaver's Guild. Shadow chuckled and held Sonic's hand up for him to see. "Been joining any special clubs lately?"

This time he did snatch his hand away in panic.

He smirked and looked at him. "If you're worried I'm going to blackmail you, I'm not. Something tells me how your government feels about the Guild is not the same as how you feel."

Angry emerald eyes looked up at him now. "If your so smart then tell me what I feel about the guild compaired to the goverment."

"Simple. You WANT to be a slave; despite the government trying to ban it."

"And why would you think that Shadow? You been stalking me or something lately?"

"The mark alone says enough. You been recieving training from them. The way your body shouts it out is enough to back up that fact." He crawled over, closer to him.

Automatically Sonic crawed away, seeking a way out of this mess now. Shadow was quick, grabbing his arms from behind and kept him sitting in one spot as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "Why do you try to run away?"

"Let me go Shadow..."

"Why do you try to deny yourself the experience?" He spoke softly to his ear, breathing softly against it as he lowered his head to brush cheek to cheek.

Swollowing nervously he tried to get loose. "I came here for peace, not for this!"

He moved his head back up to whisper in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his chest from under the arms. "Why have peace, when you can have what you always wanted?" He kissed at his eartip.

The black ear twitched slightly in reaction to the kiss, tensing up now as he didn't know what to do

He brushed his mouth down to kiss along his cheek softly, settling down to pull Sonic more against his chest softly. He whispered softly, doing all that he can do seduce him. "Your body can be my temple. You will at last have a god to rule you..."

Sonic was starting to tremble now, already starting to react to the black hedgehog.

Hands began to rub against his chest and down his body slowly, seductively. He gave another kiss to his cheek as he whispered. "Yes...that's it...its alright...yes..." He brushed his mouth along his soft fur and spines.

A faint shuddering breath escaped the trembling speedster, slowly giving into Shadow.

"Mmmm..." He slowly moved his head down to his neck to give it soft kisses and nips, one hand stroking his body while the other hand slowly moved down to cup and hold his groin area.

Still trembling the young hedgehog fell back from where he was sitting, emerald eyes glazing over as he was aroused now.

He held Sonic against his chest as a soft purr began to emerge, leaning up to press lips over his in a soft kiss, fingers stroking along his hardening length softly with care.

Mind clouded with desire now he finally began to respond, leaning into the kiss slightly.

He slowly beganb to remove Sonic's other glove, shoes and socks as a warm tounge delved in to claim the warm cavern as his.

The hedgehog stopped thinking complety at the sensation, automatically suckling at the exploring tounge.

He moaned softly as Sonic was able to taste his addicting warm tounge as he suckled. Shadow's hips slowly pressed forward, grinding itself against Sonic's opening for a moment before pulling back, as hands continue to give attention to his stiff hot member.

Sonic arched his back now, giving soft moans as he jerked his hips in reaction to the attetion, complety hard by now.

He thrusted his hips foreward against, and began to slowly grind himself into Sonic's opening, making the first claim to his body as hands squeezed his arousal.

Squirming slightly the young speedster made no protest when the other began to enter him tho he did tense up as he's never been claimed before in his life dispite the training.

He began to slowly thrust, ahdns moving to hold his hips as lips pressed against his neck and kiss and nip it again.

Unable to help himself he moaned into the kiss, complety submissive to the one ontop of him.

He purred with delight as he thrusted harder and harder, hands roaming his body in the process, feeling the soft fur and trained muscles.

Another moan of pleasure emerged from the panthing hedgehog, finally giving a cry as he found his release.

Shadow grunted and came into Sonic's body, filling him with his seed. He panted as he fell over to his side, empracing Sonic and pressing against his back, nuzzling his head into his spines.

Panting heavily the smaller hedgehog, curling up slightly in content.

They layed there, under a tree in the forest, for some time before Sonic came to. He realized as he did that his body no longer belonged to him. Shadow had claimed ownership to it and he was a poassenger to it now. Shadow could do whatever he wanted with it. As of that moment, Shadow nuzzled more into his back.

The youngster snuggled closer in reaction, settling down as he tried to think on how to explain this to the goverment.

Shadow started to awake, beginning to sit up. He gazed upon his beautiful prize...his toy, his slave...and smiled ever so slightly. He was Sonic's master now.

Shifting slightly Sonic once more curled up.

He reached out to pet him and stroke his body.

He trembled slightly for a few minutes at first before calming down again, a faint purr begining to emerge

"You truely belong to me now...and thought you are a slave, you have also been freed. You no longer have a care in the world, as you only have to make one person happy, instead of many people."

"But... The goverment won't allow it..."

"That is no longer your concern."

Emerald eyes blinked now at that, he just hoped Shadow doesn't wind up in any trouble cause of this.

He rubbed his belly. "After all, you only have devotion to me now."

A squeel escaped at the belly rub, curling up into a ball.

He smiled. "And with the loss of one innocence, you gain another...the innocene of love and devotion for one...I will never abandon or sell you. You're mine forever."

"And what if I am taken from you?"

"I will fight to get you back."

Reassured he uncurled a bit and snuggled his way into the other's arms, no longer worrying about needing to get back to the palace.

He layed a hand to roam his body. "Such a beautiful body...all mine..."

Slowly a gentle purr began to emerge at the caressing.

He layed gentle kisses to his lips and cheek. "How does it feel to be owned like an object?"

A faint blush surfaced in reaction to the question, he didn't know the answer to that.

He smiled and stroked a finger against his cheek. "Did you ever hope...wish...that I would be the one to claim your body?"

Very slowly he nodded, nuzzling his cheek against the finger.

"Good...then I have a secret for you..." He showed his ungloved hand. A red tatoo stitched against the black fur said that that he too was a member of the guild as a registered owner. "I've had my eye on you for a long time."

Surprise showed on his face now at the mark, his mouth falling open.

"When I first met you, I saw in the way that you moved that you had training, so I inquired at the guild. They confirmed my suspicions...I always been studying you. I decided after I saw how you were...that I wanted you."

Blinking now he looked up at the crimson eyes, "I didn't know..."

He smiled. "I wanted to suprise you."

Slowly he smiled in return and snuggled close. "What kind of slave do you wish me to be?"

"The loving, devoted kind. One that would always snuggle close and make me happy. And I want your body to be my toy, and your soul to be my lover."

"I'd like that."

"Good..." He kissed his body. "As my toy, I want you to feel used. As my lover, I want you to feel loved."

Small giggles escaped in reaction to being kissed.

"And if you ever feel like your lacking in either, I want you to whimper and beg me to use and love you."

Nodding in understanding the youngster cuddled close.

THE END

Next Week: Hope's Paradise - A Puzzleshipping story. AU - Seto and Joey take Yugi with the to the Bahamas where Yugi meets the aquatic-loving Yami. But there's more to Yami than meet's the eye. 


End file.
